


Hide and Seek

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Childlike Wonder [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Would you do a Cass x reader where she’s teaching him how to play hide and seek but he does not get the rules well and appear in front of the reader in the middle of the game saying that he hates when she calls for him and he has to remain hidden XD -Anonymous. Hope you like!





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Would you do a Cass x reader where she’s teaching him how to play hide and seek but he does not get the rules well and appear in front of the reader in the middle of the game saying that he hates when she calls for him and he has to remain hidden XD -Anonymous. Hope you like!

Dean walked past the library, looking at a newspaper before backing up and looking through the doors. He looked confused, but also amused. “Uh, Y/N?” He said, continuing to walk. You walked out of the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Mind telling me _why_ Cas is trying to hide in the library?” He asked, pointing behind him.

You groaned. “I’m trying to teach him how to play hide and seek.” You shrugged, looking much like your younger self at the moment. “He’s still having a hard time grasping the ’ _hide_ ’ part.” The seeking was way too easy for him. Which kinda sucked.

“… _Why_?” He asked, knowing that there was plenty of things to do that were far more entertaining than ‘hide and seek’.

“Why not?” You countered. “He never got to do this as a kid. So, we’re playing catch up. Today is hide and seek. Yesterday was hop scotch. Tomorrow is Twister.” You grinned. Surprisingly, Dean didn’t make some lame joke about it.

Nodding, he walked past you, patting you on the shoulder. “Lemme me know how that goes, kid.” He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and walked to the library. He was right. Cas was trying to hide, and failing. He was currently off to the side a bit, trying to hide behind the shelves. Smiling, you walked in. “Cas?” You said. “I can see you. I _hope_ you know you need to hide a little better than that.”

He stepped out. “I’m not sure what this is accomplishing.” Cas told you, standing close by.

“Remember? You didn’t get to do this stuff like we did as a kid.” You smiled. “You’ve pretty much given the finger to heaven, so it looks like you’re stuck with us plain ol’ humans.” Which was true. Not that he seemed to mind all that much. “What if one day you want a family? How are you supposed to teach your kid this stuff if _you_ never learned?” That seemed to get his attention. “So. I’m going to close my eyes and count to twenty. And no hiding in places that I can’t even get to!” You added, remembering when he had hid on the damn roof. After he heard you calling, he had popped down and scared you. 

“Got it.” He smiled. You closed your eyes and covered them for good measure. As you started counting, you heard the flurry of wings. Why even bother counting when he didn’t have to run? Oh well. Once you reached twenty, you walked out of the library and started looking around. You were actually glad that he was an adult. You’d never find a kid in this place. 

“Ready or not, here I come!” You yelled into the empty halls. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” Cas popped in front of you, making you scream. “ _Damn it, Cas!_ ” Your hand was over your heart.

“You said to come out. So I did.” Cas shrugged.

You shook your head. “You’re not _actually_ supposed to do it. It’s just part of the game.”

He furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand. How would a _child_ understand this?” Of course he’d go down that road.

“They just _do_? It’s something that seems to just be understood? How the hell should I know? Now. _Go, hide._ ” You laughed, shooing him. Repeating the counting once more, you skipped the ‘come out’ part. Better safe than sorry. Licking your lips, you headed towards the garage. If he could play this correctly, this game could take hours. If you had the boys playing, it would be even more fun. The picture of Dean playing hide and seek made you laugh.

You’d searched every place you could think in the garage, including some trunks. You wouldn’t put it past him to zap in himself like that. Next, you made your way to your bedroom. Sure, zigzagging all over the bunker took time, but it also meant that you may just happen to spot him. “Cas, I’m gonna find you!” Your tone was teasing, something else that you were trying to work on with him.

“Yes?” You heard his voice behind you, causing you to once again, to jump.

Sighing, you turned. “Cas. Just because you hear your name doesn’t mean that you need to pop up. At least while we’re playing _this_. Okay?” While this was getting increasingly frustrating, you tried not to let it show.

“I find that I strongly dislike hearing you call my name and needing to stay in hiding.” He told you honestly.

Your face softened at that. Moving closer, you gave the angel a hug. “We can stop if you’d like.” You smiled up at him.

Cas smiled back and shook his head. “No, I want to try.” He was such a determined person. Angel. Man. Whatever. You gave a nod and closed your eyes. Hearing his wings again, you started to look around.

Dean spotted you and chuckled. “Having problems?” He asked.

“He’ll get there.” You were sure of it. “But, I’m off to find an angel.” Turning towards the kitchen, you figured the only place he could hide there was the pantry. It would be a quick and easy place to look. “Caaaas.” You laughed. Only this time he didn’t pop up. That made you grin.

Next you moved toward the laundry room. You checked behind them, in the storage closet, and in the dryer. It was a tight fit, but it wouldn’t surprise you. Coming up empty, you wondered where to look next. Deciding to check the hall closet, you called out his name again. “Cas!” There was a lightheartedness to your voice.

The next few things happened so fast it took your mind a moment to catch up. One minute you were heading down the hallway, the next, you were laying on Cas on the floorboard of Baby. Blinking, you raised an eyebrow. “You told me not to come out. So, I simply popped out long enough for you to join me in my hiding place. _Technically_ , you can’t be mad. You did see my hiding place.” He pointed out.

Laying your head on his shoulder, you burst into laughter. “Oh wow, Cas. This is the best.” You kept your face buried in his chest so he couldn’t see how red your face was.

You both looked up at the window when you heard a tap on it. “What the _hell_?” Dean asked. His face causing another bout of laughter.


End file.
